Akane's gamble at becoming Feminine
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Akane is tired of being insulted by ranma's fiance's because of her lack of sex appeal or terrible skills in cooking a decent meal so she seeks help from Dr. Tofu in order to become a woman who Ranma can be proud of and actually consider making his wife! RanmaxAkane
1. Chapter 1

_**Akane's gamble at becoming feminine**_

**Akane sat in her room gazing into a mirror and touching her face and fiddling with her hair. "Maybe Shampoo and the others are right" Akane sighed sadly putting down her mirror and placing it on her bedside cabinet. It was true that Ranma other admirers and Fiancé's had several upper hands on many levels that she was completely useless at or either average which made her very depressed and down hearted a lot.**

**She thought about Shampoo and all the upper hands she had:**

**Long hair: Akane may have once had long hair that she enjoyed brushing and tying back but thanks to Ryoga Hibiki that happiness was long gone.**

**Attractive: Sure Akane was cute but compared to Shampoo's radiant beauty she was average at least**

**Combat skills: Akane may be the heir to the Tendou Dojo but she hadn't been training like Shampoo since her childhood she had started since junior high. **

**Bust size: Shampoo had lovely breasts but Akane's were big but still not as voluptuous as Shampoo.**

**Cooking: Akane's cooking was DREADFUL no matter how hard she tried every recipe she made was inedible while Shampoo made perfect dishes every time.**

**This made Akane a little agitated and then she thought of all the complications in Shampoo and Ranma's relationship which she had to admit made her very pleased that Shampoo had her faults. **

**Overly affectionate: Ranma did enjoy Shampoo's company but the fact that she was so damn clingy made it uncomfortable to be in the same room as her let alone when they would bump into each other and at least Akane gave him his space.**

**Guilt trip: To make Ranma do as she said or what she wanted she would make him feel guilty so he would waver and just do as she said which Akane often pitied him for.**

**Jusenkyo curse: Ranma was absolutely terrified of cats every time she transformed Ranma couldn't stand to be in the same room as her and it was Akane alone who could soothe his inner beast which she was very happy about. **

**Then Akane remembered Dr. Tofu her ex love interest and how he had ancient remedy books not to mention ones with potions that could create and enhance things which gave Akane a very sneaky idea. She decided to pay Dr. Tofu a visit and left the house immediately and said she was merely visiting a friend in town. "Please let this work or I'll lose Ranma to those other girls without having anything to prove!" Akane sobbed. **

_**At clinic**_

"**So you want to become more feminine and appealing" Dr. Tofu said awkwardly still taken aback at what Akane had asked of him. "Yes I do Dr you see I feel less of a woman compared to Ranma's other Fiancé's" Akane explained. "Akane aren't you fine the way you are?" Dr Tofu said kindly but was cut off when Akane started crying and clung to him pleadingly. **

"**PLEASE DOCTOR!" Akane begged frustrated at the fact that Dr. Tofu was rejecting her pleas even though she was trying to be reasonable. "But Akane give me a proper explanation to this request" Dr Tofu said still confused. "Because I want Ranma to love me more and pay attention" Akane sobbed to which Dr. Tofu felt guilty. **

_**Later**_

**Dr. Tofu pulled out a dusty blue book with the words "ancient Chinese spells" on the front and took a deep breath knowing there was no turning back. Dr Tofu began scribbling the spells down for Akane to work on and then handed them to her. "Now you must have only one person help you with this and keep it a secret and also follow the recipe exactly or it will fail!" Dr. Tofu said. Akane smiled happily and ran home with her research "at last at last I can become worthy of Ranma as his Fiancé" Akane said happily. She had to admit that she sometimes loathed Ranma but most of the time it was because she was jealous or just irritated at the way he would behave towards her. **

_**At home**_

"**Are you sure you need my help Akane?" Kasumi said nervously still in awe at her sister's plans to become feminine. "Kasumi you've always encouraged me no matter what I and Ranma have argued about so please do this for my sake if not for the sake of the dojo's combining" Akane pleaded desperately. Kasumi could Sense Akane's desperation and sadness so as her older sister she could not push away Akane and leave her like that.**

"**Very well Akane I shall help you but if anyone asks I'll say it's a potion for your health" Kasumi says kindly to which the two siblings share a gentle hug before preparing the herbal potion that Akane had to drink before bed.**

_**Later**_

"**Ok let's see if we have everything ok Akane" Kasumi says gently to which Akane nods bravely and holds the book up to read the ingredients. "Ok I'm ready Kasumi so let's do this and I'm not turning back no matter what" Akane says earnestly to which Kasumi smiles and clears her throat before reading the list.**

**1 freshly bought cow's liver**

**2 Aloe Vera leaves**

**A pinch of salt**

**A handful of blueberries (for colour and sweet flavor)**

**A pinch of Cayenne pepper (for a spicy kick)**

**Chopped parsley (for thickness)**

"**Is that everything?" Kasumi asked wearily still feeling rather uneasy about the ingredients but Akane was desperate to become a wife Ranma could be proud of not to mention want to be around despite her short temper. **

**The two sisters chopped up the liver and aloe Vera leaves then added the parsley and left it to cook before stirring it well it became a pale greenish colored liquid with a hint of brown. Kasumi was being helpful but secretly the smell was making her queasy "How can Akane bare to drink such a foul smelling potion" Kasumi wondered but continued to be of help. After 10 mins they added the salt and cayenne pepper making it salty and spicy with a slight reddish tinge to the once greenish liquid which made Kasumi somewhat less worried as the potion now smelled spicy instead of like liver which she wasn't keen on. "W…well Akane it seems to be coming along" Kasumi said bravely after taking a sip of water to calm her nerves. **

**Then finally before it was done they added the fresh blueberries which added a delicious sweet flavor but Kasumi still looked very concerned. "Akane look we can find another way you don't have to drink that stuff it smells really weird" Kasumi said bravely but Akane poured the small saucepan full into a cup. "Well here goes nothing" Akane said and drank the whole lot in one gulp and coughed afterward. "Now I need to go to bed" Akane said sternly "but why Akane? You usually train at this time" Kasumi said worriedly suddenly fearful that the potion was sapping Akane of her usual strength. "Dr. Tofu said to so I need to" Akane said bravely and made her way to her room but not before she bumped into Ranma.**

"**Um Akane why did you drink that weird potion?" Ranma said curiously who had been watching from outside while training but Akane merely smiled and said "it's a secret recipe from Dr. Tofu" Akane teased and even threw P-chan out of her room so he couldn't see her change her form. Before falling asleep Akane prayed to Kami that she could become beautiful for Ranma so that he would love her and not stray away from her and choose the slutty Shampoo or the feisty and fiery Ukyo from his childhood. "I guess until the morning comes I can only wait" Akane said wearily then fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of a happy married life with Ranma and their future of owning the Tendou Dojo together. **

_**Morning**_

**Akane got to her feet and looked in the mirror and had an inner scream of happiness at what she saw in the reflection. No more was her tomboyish, flat chested short haired self from before but she was pretty and one hell of a spectacle.**

**Akane's hair was the same length as it had been before Ryoga's stupid bandana belt had lopped it off at the shoulder and humiliating her in front of the entire class especially Ranma even if she had been mad at him during that time but mostly mad at Ryoga. Her breasts were more plump and full about the same size as her sister Nabiki's which made her much happier. "Now Ranma will look at me but I must choose the right outfit" Akane said bravely.**

**She took her pink poufy sleeved top out of the drawer and put it on then put on her white skirt but left her hair lose since tying it back was how it got cut off so damn easily before by that stupid jerk Ryoga. "Now to be really adventurous" Akane said bravely and applied a small amount of pink lip-gloss to her lips and some perfume to her wrists and neck which made her smile.**

_**At breakfast**_

**Everyone was enjoying their meals quite pleasantly especially Ranma who was wolfing the food down like there was no tomorrow but he couldn't deny being somewhat worried about why Akane hadn't joined them, perhaps she was sick or just sulking about her lack in talent for cooking. "Sorry to keep you waiting" a perky yet cheerful voice said and everyone except Kasumi dropped their chopsticks when they saw Akane's new appearance but Ranma was most taken with her. **

"**A…Akane y…your hair and breasts they've…." Ranma began in shock about his Fiancé's new radiant look but she merely smiled and sat beside him smiling cheerfully. "I went to Dr. Tofu for a spell to make me more feminine" Akane said sweetly which made Ranma blush. "Did...did you do it for me Akane" Ranma said shyly to which Akane nodded and nuzzled into his chest.**

"**I wanted you to love me because I couldn't stand Ranma disliking me the way I was so I became a woman you could be proud of" Akane said gently gazing into Ranma's eyes and Ranma hugged her back. "Well you do look kinda cute Akane I admit it" Ranma said gently. In the background Suon and Genma were pleased at the new interaction between the young pair. "Perhaps there's hope for them after all eh Saotome?" Suon said laughing happily 'yep you got that right Tendou" Genma cheered as the two old men began dancing happily while Akane just laughed. **


	2. C2: The determination of a Tomboy

_**The determination of a Tomboy**_

**Akane was making her way to the Cat café with Ranma to show off her new good looks but more importantly to show Shampoo that she was not one to back off. "Now she'll see, Now she'll see how far I'm willing to go for Ranma's favor" Akane thought crossly clenching her fists at the flashback of all the insults Shampoo had thrown at her over the years. "Stupid Chinese slut she'll have hers" Akane giggled quietly which made Ranma nervous but he tried not to think about it. Eventually the pair came to the cat café "Ok Ranma you ready" Akane asked boldly grabbing Ranma's hand and gazing into his eyes with her own shining like stars. **

"**Well I guess so Akane but remember Shampoo is a sneaky one" Ranma said worriedly as they entered the café. "Welcome son in law I see you brought young Akane" Cologne said while cooking Ramen. "Have you come to challenge me for Shampoo?!" Mousse cried getting into battle mode but Cologne shut him up by dumping water on his head. "Nihau Ranma you come see Shampoo" a familiar voice cried as Shampoo leaped towards Ranma but was blocked by Akane instantly of course at first Shampoo didn't recognize her at all. "Who are you and why you get in way?" Shampoo asks crossly placing her hands on her hips "Its Akane Shampoo calm down" Cologne says crossly serving the pair some normal ramen. "But you can no be Akane it not possible, Akane have short hair and flat chested!" Shampoo cries angrily "Well you can thank Dr. Tofu for that" Akane laughs triumphantly "Now it's a fair fight between me, you and Ukyo from not only hair and breasts but skills so be prepared" Akane snaps and quickly wolfs down her ramen and pulls Ranma away who has already finished his food. "So you want challenge Shampoo well women of Chinese Amazon no back down so easy" Shampoo smirks deviously then looks at Mousse who is in duck form. Shampoo changes him back and then orders him to help her defeat Akane and Ranma as a duo to which he is hesitant at first but is won over when Shampoo agrees to go on a date with him if they win. **

_**At Okonomiyaki Ucchan's**_

"**I wonder when Ranma will be coming to visit me again" Ukyo sighed while sipping some juice on her lunch break. "Dear Ukyo you always have me" a familiar girly voice cries "get back to work Tsubasa or I'll dock your pay" Ukyo snaps crossly to which he obeys and Ukyo rubs her temples crossly. "Hello table for two please" Akane cries happily while pulling Ranma through the door who has gotten hungry again from the exercise. "Ah Ranma honey, Akane welcome what can I getcha?" Ukyo asks sweetly batting her eyelashes at Ranma "One squid Okonomiyaki for me Ucchan" Ranma cries happily with a goofy grin "I'll have the seafood mix Okonomiyaki" Akane says cutely and it was at that moment that Ukyo realized a change in Akane's appearance. **

"**Akane have you grown your hair it looks so cute" Ukyo cries fingering strands of Akane long parting at the front. "Yes thank you for realizing Ukyo I'm glad you like it" Akane says smiling happily. Ukyo serves them their food and then offers them some juice and says it's on the house since they only came to visit. "I'm glad Ukyo was friendlier" Akane says to Ranma on the way home "Yeah but I think she'll step up her game in her cooking" Ranma says to which Akane became nervous but knew he was right.**

_**At Home**_

"**Say Akane have you grown your hair?" Happosai asks bluntly when he see's Akane at dinner after another panty raid. "Sure have and Ranma loves it" Akane cries snuggling into him "then let's test the chassis" Happosai cries leaping for Akane soft bosom to which she punches him in the face "You old goat stay away from me!" Akane snarls angrily. Happosai runs away in a fit of tears throwing another tantrum while Akane pays more attention to Ranma. "Say Ranma I know I suck at cooking so maybe we could pay more attention on producing the next heir" Akane says flirtatiously making Ranma blush and Genma and Suon freeze in their tracks "Oh Akane do you mean it?" Kasumi cries happily tears welling up.**

"**Good stuff Akane now I can make some money by asking the others to do the cooking at your wedding" Nabiki says sly writing down potential caterers in the area including Ukyo and Shampoo. "I want forget about cooking we can just ask Kasumi to keep cooking for us and when she eventually gets married we'll hire a maid" Akane says smartly which catches Nabiki's interest "Good idea Akane why didn't I think of that" Nabiki says catching on to her plan which worries Suon about the payroll they would have to provide. **

_**That night**_

**Ranma makes his way to his room but is pulled into Akane's room by none other than Akane herself. "Wha hey Akane what are you….." Ranma starts but Akane puts a finger to his lips with a seductive smile on her face "Oh Ranma lets make an heir together from tonight on I want you to hold me!" Akane says seductively rubbing herself against Ranma's chest which turns him on slightly. P-chan squeals crossly but this angers Akane and she flicks his snout which shocks him then locks him out of her room while he sits there for about 5 seconds then makes his way to Kasumi's room who lets him in and lets him sleep in a pile of soft toys in the corner. Akane kisses Ranma who is in too much shock to return it at first while Akane removes his shirt and pushes him onto the bed enjoying being the one in charge. "Akane…Akane wait a minute why are you being so bold now you used to hate me coming near you" Ranma says worriedly sweat running down his temple from fear that Akane might turn back to normal at any stage. **

**Akane stands still and clenches her fists "For a long time I realized that you never came near me not only because I never seduced you but I was unfair towards you no matter how much you tried to explain things to me" Akane says sadly several tears forming then falling down her cheeks which eventually turns into a downpour but she makes no noise as she didn't want to wake anyone. Ranma feels guilty for calling Akane names and treating her so unfairly so he pulls her close to him and hugs her then unties her hair ribbon letting her hair flow loosely. **

"**Ranma what are you...?" Akane says confused "I like you hair better when its lose you look much prettier" Ranma says gently and then the pair kiss passionately but Ranma pins her down onto the bed making sure he is on top. "You were always cute to me Akane but what made you uncute was the fact that you had a bad temper all the time and had no faith in me your lack in cooking skills was just bad luck I guess" Ranma says gently. "Oh Ranma to hear you say that it makes me so happy" Akane cries pulling him close to her. **

**They decide to share the same bed but only to sleep in as Ranma is not ready to sleep with Akane fully yet and Akane is just wanting him to warm up to her so they can repair the damage that has appeared over time throughout their relationship. "Dear Kami if you can hear me let me be a good wife for Ranma I want him to love me but more importantly I want him to be proud to call me his Fiancé then later wife!" Akane thinks to herself as she gazes at Ranma's sleeping face before falling asleep herself.**

_**Downstairs**_

**Genma and Suon are sitting on the porch drinking Sake and thinking about Akane's sacrifice for Ranma to make him look at her as a true woman. "Maybe I should get Nodoka to teach her how to cook but in slow steps eh Tendou?" Genma says thoughtfully rubbing his chin "I would like that very much Saotome and it would help bring our children closer together thus making a hopeful future of combining our schools!" Suon cries happily then the two men burst out into happy laughter.**

**Meanwhile Happosai is sulking in a corner after what Akane has said to him "waaah Akane why did you hit me I only wanted to feel your soft bosom to see how big you are!" Happosai sobs loudly which attracts the attention of Genma and Suon who punch the crap outta him and then lock him away in his room but Happosai does not counterattack as they put wards on his door to shut him up. Meanwhile P-chan who has witnessed the whole thing has decided to side with Happosai despite his better judgment but is desperate to have his beloved Mistress Akane all to himself again and steal her away from his rival in love RANMA SAOTOME. **


	3. C3: Bridal lessons for Akane

_**Bridal lessons for Akane**_

Akane waited eagerly around the table for Nodoka to arrive and teach her how to become more accomplished in the kitchen and at household chores. Every now and then she kept peeking at Ranma and blushing "Today's the day I have to make a half decent meal that Ranma can sample without getting sick" Akane prayed.

Ranma could tell by the look on her face she was gonna make him sample her cooking and he was grateful to kami that Kasumi had gotten a bag full of stomach medicine just in case he ended up in bed for another week due to Akane's inedible cooking.

"Hello is anybody home" a familiar voice said and Ranma went to answer it and was hugged by his mother warmly "Ranma you look rather worried is something wrong?" Nodoka asked kindly her eyes gentle of filled with life.

"I'm just kinda edgy about how this turns out I don't want the entire kitchen to explode or for the house to be burned down" Ranma said and then turned around quickly to check that Akane wasn't holding a mallet to whack him over the head and surprisingly she wasn't.

"I…I will try my best Ranma" Akane said bravely and got up then made her way to the kitchen but stopped in front of Ranma and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously making him nervous.

"W…What is something wrong?" Ranma asked nervously despite the fact that she wasn't glowing with an angry aura or threatening to murder his ass as per usual. The new Akane he enjoyed being with but he still was unused to her new attitude.

"Ranma can I have a good luck kiss so I can do well?" Akane asked closing her eyes and shaping her lips into a pucker. This made Ranma nervous as Akane was usually never this bold and would usually get mad if he ever tried anything affectionate since she saw him as a pervert.

Ranma took a deep breath and leaned forward then gently kissed Akane soft lips and enjoyed it more than he thought he would they tasted sweet like honey. He then pulled away and winked at her then said "do your best!" to which Akane smiled and nodded then ran into the kitchen.

When he sat down Suon and Genma were sobbing with happiness and he sighed crossly "Would you two bozos knock it off its embarrassing". He hated it when his father and Suon would act like emotional idiots it did everyone's head in apart from Kasumi since she was so innocent.

Suon put his hands on Ranma's shoulders "Ranma I'm so proud of you for giving Akane another chance to redeem herself". Ranma carefully removed Suon's grip o his shoulders and merely said he was happy to be Akane's fiancé as long as she had more faith in him like she did now.

"My boy I'm proud of you and I'm pretty sure your mother is too and don't forget to support Akane through this entire training method she's doing this for your sake" Genma said sternly to which Ranma nodded.

"Will do Pops will do" Ranma said bravely and went to do some training in the garden until Akane's cooking test was done and the dish was ready to sample. "I have to be strong but more importantly honest or I'll be hurting Akane" Ranma said bravely.

_**Later**_

Akane placed a dish in front of Ranma that made his skin crawl but he was going to be brave and try it since Akane had tried so hard and stayed calm throughout it instead of letting her anger get the better of her during cooking as per usual so it looked halfway decent but not perfect it was still a little charred. "H…here it's a hamburger steak with a an egg on top" Akane said nervously placing the food in front of Ranma gently instead of slamming it in front of him and forcing him to eat it like she usually did. Ranma looked at Akane worried face and smiled at her encouragingly and picked up his fork and knife.

"Ok here I go wish me luck" Ranma said the others in the background said "Good luck" simultaneously while Ranma took his first bite and his eyes widened and the whole room went silent as Ranma stopped eating.

"Oh crap is it really that bad Ranma? Oh god I'm sure it tastes awful!" Akane panicked tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she began to think if she had poisoned Ranma with her lethal cooking again she could never live with herself.

"Akane this is…." Ranma began making Akane all the more nervous "This is…not bad" Ranma said gently smiling warmly at her and everyone else had a try and they agreed too with all sorts of comments.

"The egg is a little overcooked and the meat is a bit charred but all in all its edible I'd say it's your first halfway success Akane" Ranma said kindly and patted her head gently flashing her a warm smile and Akane hugged him tightly crying a little.

"I'm so happy…I'm so happy I made something you liked" Akane sobbed happily clinging to Ranma while he stroked her hair gently smiling warmly at her. Meanwhile in the corner P-chan was sulking at Akane's lack of affection towards him and lunged at Ranma and bit him on the arm.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Ranma yelled loudly as P-chan sunk his sharp teeth into Ranma's arm until he was bonked on the head by Akane who was glaring daggers at him.

"P-chan that's mean how dare you pick on Ranma he did nothing to you!" Akane scolded crossly and P-chan ran off squealing miserably. Everyone was rather shocked at Akane striking her beloved pet pig for the first time it was rather weird.

_**That afternoon**_

Ranma and Akane went for a walk in the park together to have some alone time but they had brought a camera to get some pictures to remember their date. Akane was enjoying this more than Ranma for once she actually felt appreciated by Ranma and they weren't fighting.

Ranma was wearing his orange top and blue baggy pants but he had given Akane a bouquet of roses to make her feel special and as an apology for acting like a jerk towards her in the past. He was really impressed at Akane's improvements in her cooking skills and her temper control.

Akane was wearing her pink poufy sleeved top and white skirt with a pair of white sandal and her hair lose for a change. She kept smelling the flowers happily enjoying their scent and excited that Ranma had bought her a present.

Suddenly Ranma spotted an ice cream stand "Yoh Akane you want one?" Ranma said kindly to which she nodded "Vanilla ok?" Ranma asked and she nodded again. When Ranma came back he had a vanilla ice cream cone for Akane and a Chocolate banana cone for himself.

"Ranma…" Akane began slowly a warm smile across her face "Mmm?" Ranma asked taking a mouthful of his ice-cream "Thank you I've really enjoyed myself today" and she leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush.

_**Suddenly**_

"RAAANNNMAAAAA!" a loud voice yelled angrily to which they turned and saw Ryoga lunging at them with his red umbrella pointed at Ranma but instead was met by Akane foot in his face which sent him flying into a park bench which crumbled upon impact. Ryoga got shakily to his feet "Ow damnit, Akane why did you kick me in the face?" Ryoga asked confused his tone gentler. However Akane wasn't fazed by his change of tone in fact she looked rather pissed off.

"Can it Ryoga or should I say P-CHAN!" Akane snapped crossly her eyes dark and her tone icy. Ranma was even worried when a black aura surrounded Akane's body he could tell she was seriously pissed off.

"RANMA YOU TOLD HER!?" Ryoga snapped crossly glaring at Ranma who simply looked at him and smirked "WHAT ABOUT THE WARRIORS CODE?!" Ryoga bellowed which was the final straw for Ranma.

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THE WARRIORS CODE YOU PERVERT!" Ranma bellowed shocking Ryoga. He had seen Ranma angry before but now he looked so mad he would be capable of killing a person if given the chance. "You not only took advantage of your form to get close to Akane but you also used it to bathe with her, sleep with her, see her nude not to mention nuzzle close to her bosom!" Ranma snapped crossly cracking his knuckles.

Akane looked close to tears with rage "I trusted you Ryoga I truly thought you were different than Kuno and Happosai but you're truly a pervert like them!" Akane sobbed clinging to Ranma which hurt Ryoga deeply "get out of here and never show your face at the Tendou Dojo again in either forms!" Akane screamed.

_**Later**_

"I'm sorry Akane this must be so hard for you" Ranma said handing Akane a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. Akane took it appreciatively but it would take her a long time to get over the fact that Ryoga had been lying to her and deceiving her.

"He used his shy and gentle personality to trick me into believing he was always innocent! Ranma please can you forgive me for all the times I blamed you?" Akane begged pressing herself close against Ranma's chest. "Yeah sure but you've gotta be more stern and firm with him or he'll take advantage of you all over again" Ranma said sternly to which she nodded obediently and Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane. "Y'know if we'd have had moments like this when we first met I'd have been thrilled to be Akane's fiancé" Ranma thought as he remembered he and Akane's awkward first meeting.

_**That evening**_

Akane was in her room thinking about her date with Ranma she had hung the roses upside down to dry out and keep as a decoration. She blushed when she remembered that she and Ranma had bought ice cream together. "Akane its Kasumi may I come in?" a voice said from behind the door. "Sure come in" Akane said tying her hair into a plaited bun with a pink ribbon. She had locked the windows and closed the curtains so Ryoga/P-chan couldn't get into her room and try any funny business.

"Akane Ranma told me that you found out about Ryoga's curse is that true?" Kasumi asked sternly to which Akane bowed her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes and to think that he fooled me this whole time I feel like he stole my innocence" Akane sniffed.

"Oh Akane I know this must be hard on you but at least Ranma would never do that to you and be grateful that he is that considerate" Kasumi said. Akane hugged Kasumi and thought "Your right Kasumi Ranma is considerate".


	4. C4: Akane's first accomplishment

_**Akane's first accomplishment**_

Akane was very proud of herself she had gone on a date with Ranma and they hadn't ended up arguing or destroying half the city like they usually would since everything went rather smoothly but what made her most happy was the fact that Ranma sampled her cooking and called it "EDIBLE".

"Morning sugar cakes wanna have some fun" a familiar voice said and Akane punched Happosai in the face sending him flying into the garden pond. He came out spluttering and sobbing like a baby "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why are you so mean to me Akane?" Happosai sobbed but immediately shut up when Akane glared daggers at him and a black aura surrounded her body to imply the rage she was feeling.

"WHY you ask? Well I'll tell you WHY you lecherous old turd!" Akane said darkly sending chills down the old man's spine "you STEAL my panties, GROPE my chest, PEEK at me bathing and more importantly you try and sneak into MY room!"

With that Happosai ran off having a tantrum with a lot of tears "heh he got what he deserved the old goat" Ranma sniffed crossly and then kissed Akane on the cheek. "Way to go Akane you really taught him a thing or two" Ranma praised her which made Akane blush.

Akane grabbed Ranma's arm and pulled him outside to the Dojo "C'mon lets go train!" Akane cried happily and was not ashamed to change into her Gi in front of Ranma despite the fact he looked away. "Hey Ranma we are Fiancé's so why did you look away?" Akane asked curiously.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't really like to come across as a pervert I mean I'll look at you all you want when we're married" Ranma said sweetly and kissed Akane while a jealous pig and an angry old man watched from the sidelines.

Ranma lunged at Akane and threw some punches at her to which she blocked but accidentally took a wrong step backwards and fell onto her butt "Ouch that hurt!" she cried loudly rubbing her butt and Ranma helped her up.

"You klutz" Ranma teased to which Akane looked depressed "But you're my klutz" Ranma said rubbing her head gently which made Akane laugh and smile happily.

"Damn it their getting closer every minute I won't stand for it Akane is mine!" Happosai roared angrily but was stopped by Genma and Suon who lured their master away with Sake and dirty magazines. "Looks like you boys pulled through for once" Happosai cheered happily as he gulped down the sake.

_**After training**_

Ranma and Akane were taking their first bath together and Akane was leaning against Ranma's chest while he had his arms around her chest. Although she didn't want to say it out loud she was very eager to become Ranma's bride that instant as she was enjoying the time she spent together.

"Hey Akane you wanna go over to my house tomorrow just the two of us so my mum can teach you more cooking?" Ranma said kindly smelling her hair fondly making Akane blush but she was touched by Ranma's kind and generous offer.

"Really Ranma you mean it!" Akane cried happily and she turned around and hugged Ranma which made him feel excited to have Akane's bare chest pressed against his muscular chest. Akane saw his red face and said "Ranma are you ok is the bathwater too hot?" Akane said worriedly to which Ranma shook his head.

"No no I just REALLY like this situation Ranma said to which Akane realized she was making Ranma excited and giggled and began rubbing her chest against Ranma's own muscular chest.

"So I'm not as uncute as you thought I was must have some sex appeal eh?" Akane teased to which Ranma turned redder and nodded begging Akane to stop but she didn't she was enjoying being the dominatrix.

"Please Akane I'm begging you here I can't stand it!" Ranma said panting to which Akane pulled back and giggled again then kissed his cheek. Ranma was relieved she stopped anymore pressure and he would have released inside the bathtub.

_**At breakfast**_

Akane was leaning on Ranma's chest between his legs and the two were feeding each other breakfast and laughing when the food landed on their faces and licked it off to tease each other.

"Life is good eh Saotome soon we'll have an heir as well as a marriage!" Suon said happily as he drank sake with Genma. "You said it Tendou and what's more they really seem to like each other more now and neither of them are denying it" Genma agreed.

"Hey Ranma how come your stealing my Akane you impudent brat!" Happosai yelled lunging at the young black haired teen. This was the final straw for Ranma he got up to face the wrinkled old prune. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IMPUDENT BRAT YOU OLD FREAK?!" Ranma yelled crossly kicking Happosai high into the air until he was a star shining in the sky.


End file.
